The Beach
by MasterTigress4444
Summary: A requested one-shot! As Po and the five go to the beach, Po can only stare at the feline who is on her board, riding the waves. And eager to join, he grabs his own. He forgot something though...he doesn't know how to swim. ENJOY!


**Author's note:**

 **Hi! So this is another request by Pepperman26! If you guys have any requests or ideas you want me to work on tell me! I only take TiPo though:) Anyway,**

 **ENJOY!**

Po and Tigress, two friends at the Jade Palace, were sparring against each other. Though the match was becoming more and more boring to watch since they seemed to even out their strengths. So now, it had become a challenge of who can hit who first.

Tigress would have had an immediate victory, since she has trained for years, she was the leader of the Furious Five, and of course, she was known as the strongest. However, that didn't matter with Po. He had his own advantages, like his belly. And his silliness. And thanks to that, neither of them could figure out how to defeat each other. For Tigress, Po was way too unpredictable and for Po, Tigress was too impenetrable.

And even if the match was getting really long, they were both enjoying it; the two friends have great respect among their peers and yet they yearned for something more on the inside, something specially for each other. They hoped that neither one of them would find out the truth about it. And they both did a good job at hiding it.

Tigress and Po decided to just call it a tie, and it was right there and then, that Shifu came in.

"Everyone front and center." He ordered, and immediately, every single one of his students lined up in front of him.

"What is it Master Shifu?" said Tigress.

"After the battle against Lord Shen, I've decided we should go to the beach and relax."

Everybody had their jaws dropped and had a hard time getting them back up, except for Po. The Dragon Warrior had a smile on his face. Truth is, Shifu wanted his students to forget the events in Gongmen, knowing how at least once, each one of them had to wake up from nightmares.

"You have 5 minutes to get ready. If not, the break is canceled" every one darted to the barracks.

Tigress went to her room and began to search through her closet. She was praying that she still had that swimming suit and didn't get rid of it. She understood that when you train everyday, there should not be any breaks, and one should only dedicated to perfecting the art of Kung Fu, therefore having a swimming suit seemed useless for her.

She snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Po and the guys beginning to chat outside in the hall. She hurried up and opened a box, revealing her swimming suit.

"Oh my. This has to be deemed as unacceptable." Tigress muttered, blushing. She put it on her backpack and stood up. And just then, Master Viper strolled past Tigress' room and knocked gently on it.

"Tigress are you ready to go?" She said softly, not wanting to make her friend feel pressured... though they did have a time limit.

"Yes I am ready." It took Tigress ten steps to leave her room and thirty to get to the front door. The five and Master Shifu were all gathered there, and after going through some basic safety rules and reminders (such as being alert, a reminder on how to do CPR, and other stuff) they began to head to the beach. It only took the group about 15 minutes to arrive. Once they did, Shifu dismissed himself, saying that he would rather go to an empty place to meditate and relax. The rest just shrugged and went to find spots to sit at.

The wind blew the sand up in the air creating a small sand tornado. The waves rush gently on the shore making loud noises that was soothing to their ears. The seagulls caw out from the North to the West.

Tigress then went to a small dressing room to put on her swimming suit. For obvious reasons, Viper didn't and just laid on her towel, letting the rays of the sun hit her skin, wearing only some sunglasses.

Meanwhile, The guys were starting a volleyball match. Po and Monkey were facing Crane and Mantis. Crane served the ball over the net, hitting it with strength and creating wind with his wings to make it go faster. However; Po jumped and spiked the ball.

"No fair Po, you cheated" Mantis shouted form his side.

"I'm just that AWESOME"

They continued to play until Tigress came out, carrying her backpack over her shoulder and walking confidently to her spot next to Viper. She was wearing a orange floral lace crochet bikini with a mini skirt that had the men drooling.

"Is that Tigress?" asked Monkey, his finger pointing at her.

"Guys, I think I've died and gone to heaven" Mantis commented.

Po looked at her differently. He felt stomach turning and his brain melting. He wanted to just run over and hug Tigress and plant a kiss on her lips. His feet and body urged him to do so. But Po just grabbed onto the rail of the volleyball net to restrain himself from doing so. And he couldn't even speak, feeling a knot on his throat.

Tigress set her stuff down, muttered something to the snake, who just nodded at her, and grabbed a surfboard. The feline walked with her surfboard in hand to the shore, the waves hitting on her ankles. She set it down to stretch herself out.

And it was right then that the wind blew hardly, sending her mini skirt flying up. She used her paws to put it back down, rolling her eyes, annoyed at the weather. Not that people could actually see more than she allowed to in this swimming suit, but it was still uncomfortable.

"Wow" Po managed to say.

"Woohoo" Exclaimed Mantis.

"Yay yay" Shouted Monkey.

Crane gulped.

"I hope no one saw that", she thought, as she looked behind her. But when she saw all four of her friends staring at her, she growled.

"MY EYES ARE UP HERE" She said loud and firmly enough for them to head and stop staring. They turned their heads and whistled some random tunes. However, Po didn't took his eyes off her as she began to enter the cold water with her board. He saw how she got on it and caught a wave. Then how she so gracefully began to ride it.

Po grinned and rushed to where the surfboards where resting.

"Po, where are you going?" Monkey asked, holding him back.

"Going surfing" he said enthusiastically.

"You can't swim" Mantis said, hopping onto the primate's shoulder.

"Might as well practice." And the panda ran, got a surfboard and followed Tigress out to sea. The feline was now laying on her board, watching with precision as big wave was starting to form. She was about to paddle to catch it when she spotted Po behind her.

"What are you doing Po? You can't swim." She said to the panda who was now beside her somehow.

"I know but for some reason I want to be near you." Po responded, making Tigress hold a small smirk and blush. And that was how she got distracted and lost track of the wave. She snapped out of her thoughts when some splashing noises came closer.

"Po look out!" She said as she saw the big wave coming towards them.

Sppplllaaaasssssh.

Po's surfboard came up. But no Po. Tigress swam to the surface, and looked around. She then took a deep breath and dove underwater. She quickly spotted Po drowning. She widen her eyes and began to swim faster towards the panda, grabbing a hold of him and carrying him back to the surface with great speed. They reached the top, but Po was still unconscious, sticking his tongue out, and his eyes shut tight.

Tigress bit her lip, forcing herself not to panic and to think clear. She put her arm around his shoulder and dragged him back on the beach where the other members of the Five saw him. They all rushed to their friend, asking what happened.

"Stop asking questions and help!" She snarled at them. Viper then lit up her eyes,

"CPR! Do it quick!" All of the guys took a step back with grossed out faces. Tigress only sighed, too worried about Po to make sarcastic comments about Monkey, Crane and Mantis. She looked over to Po and knelled. She grabbed Po's nose and pinched it, tilting his head back. She took a deep breath and planted her lips on his salty ones. She began to perform the whole procedure, and in a couple of seconds, Po began to cough up the water.

"Where am I?" Po asked, sitting up and rubbing the back of his head. Monkey was the only one who narrowed his eyes at the panda, a crazy thought entering his mind.

"Po you are alive!" the rest yelled with happiness. Tigress was the one who first rushed to his arms and hugged him, surprising him and the rest. Then she pulled back, and without thinking twice, she kissed her panda. Po only widened his eyes, feeling how his cheeks were reddening by the second. The rest continued to watch, shocked, with their jaws wide open.

"Don't scare like that again. OK?" Tigress finally said as she pulled back and caught her breath,

"I promise." Po answered with a sheepish smile. Tigress only shook her head, and when she was about to stand up, Po grabbed her by the waist and pulled her in for another kiss, which she gladly returned.

The rest just snapped out of their shock and walked away to give the two lovers privacy.

"Do you think Po did that in purpose?" Mantis asked them when they were far enough that Tigress wouldn't hear them. Crane and Monkey snickered, monkey thinking that maybe his assumptions were right,

"Most likely"

 ** _The End_**

 **Hoped you liked it and please leave your review!**

 **-peace out:)**


End file.
